poyoridefandomcom-20200214-history
Splatfest Comic
When splatfests were held during the first Splatoon's lifespan, a comic was made for each one. 14 splatfest comics have been made, 7% of the total comics. 13 of them focus on the North American splatfest. In each comic, scenarios related to the two topics happen, with heroes on the side that Poyo Ride picked for the splatfest (one exception) and villains on the other side, usually having an accident or failing like losers. Poyo Ride considers these to be bad comics, as the winning panel usually features nothing interesting, and due to the slow comic schedule, at one point splatfest comics were happening every 5 comics. Poyo Ride's favorite splatfest comics are Comic 64 and its remake, which he describes as a classic, and Comic 114, Burgers VS Pizza. Splatfests Not Covered Cats VS Dogs Cats VS Dogs was held before the idea for splatfest comics was a thing. Poyo Ride planned to make it at one point as an Extra Comic, but never did. Autobots VS Decepticons Skipped because Poyo Ride had no idea what to do for the comic, as he was not a transformers fan himself, and has not watched a single episode. A comic about the first European splatfest was made instead, making this the only skipped American splatfest to have another comic fill in the void. Spongebob VS Patrick Like the last one, Poyo Ride had an idea block, even though he has watched the show before. Unlike the last skipped splatfest, there was no comic to fill in the void. Comic 64: Rollercoasters VS Water Slides The first splatfest comic. In this comic, the heroes are riding water slides. Lucario Sinnoh can be seen on the pink slide, Purple Kirby is on the blue/purple slide, Rocky is on the light blue side, Green Kirby is on the green slide, White Kirby is on the yellow slide, and Red Kirby is on the red slide. Poyo Ride and Carbon Kirby can be seen on the light blue and yellow slides, higher up than the other characters. Meanwhile, Dyna Blade breaks a roller coaster, with Blue Kirby, Yellow Kirby, Mewtwo, and King Dedede riding on it. The comic's remake is special, as not only is it the only splatfest remake, it reuses panels from the original. The roller coaster panel is the same, with two minor changes. The words at the top acknowledge that the splatfest has already passed. Poyo Ride did make a new water slide panel, and the only words that were changed were on the water slide panel. The words on the roller coaster panel are the same, as you can tell by the word "ride" and a barely visible letter that appears to be cut off. The reason the comic was remade was mostly due to the water slide panel, which was revamped. In the roller coaster section, King Dedede was replaced by King K. Rool, who was actually a relavent character, and the RIP Iwata text was removed. In the water slide panel, the characters all were redrawn, and Lucario Sinnoh no longer has the weird body fusion he had in the original. Lucario was moved to the light blue slide, and Poyo Ride was swapped to the pink slide, and also appears further down the slide. Rocky and Carbon Kirby were removed. Characters Italics=First Appearance in a Splatfest Comic. *''White Kirby'' *''Red Kirby'' *''Green Kirby'' *''Purple Kirby'' *''Lucario Sinnoh'' *''Poyo Ride'' *''Rocky '' (Original Only) *''Carbon Kirby'' (Debut) (Original Only) *''Miss Robot'' (Remake Only) *''Blue Kirby'' *''Yellow Kirby'' *''Mewtwo'' *''King Dedede'' *''Dyna Blade'' *King K. Rool (Remake Only) Comic 70: Marshmallows VS Hot Dogs In this comic, White Kirby and Red Kirby are looking at hot dogs. Meanwhile, Blue Kirby burns down a forest, with Yellow Kirby yelling at him. Characters *White Kirby *Red Kirby *Blue Kirby (Mentioned) *Yellow Kirby (Unseen but confirmed) Comic 75: Rock VS Pop This is a unique splatfest comic, as unlike the other comics, this one focuses on an European splatfest. This is mostly due to the fact Poyo Ride has never watched Transformers, which was the theme of the current splatfest, so he had no ideas for the comic, and later decided to do Rock VS Pop. In this comic, White Kirby is performing with Red Kirby, Green Kirby, and Purple Kirby watching. Meanwhile, Blue Kirby spills his pepsi, angering the janitor. Characters *White Kirby *Red Kirby *Green Kirby *Purple Kirby *Blue Kirby *Unnamed janitor Comic 84: Art VS Science In this comic, artwork of White Kirby is shown with a paintbrush, while the other side features Blue Kirby having broken a chemical glass. Characters *White Kirby *Blue Kirby *''Mrs. AMP'' Comic 88: Cars VS Planes In this comic, White Kirby is driving a car with an anti plane sticker, while another plane can be seen, about to crash into the Twin Towers. Characters *White Kirby *Blue Kirby (Unseen) Comic 94: Pirates VS Ninjas In this comic, White Kirby and Kirby are seen, dressed up as ninjas, while Blue Kirby and King K. Rool are about to have their pirate ship trampled by Dyna Blade. In every other splatfest comic, the villains get into trouble on the side Poyo Ride didn't pick, while the heroes are on the side Poyo Ride did pick for the splatfest. This comic is the opposite, as Poyo Ride actually picked team pirate. Poyo Ride did have plans to pick team ninja, but switched to team pirate at the last minute. Characters *White Kirby *''Kirby'' *Blue Kirby *''King K. Rool '' *Dyna Blade Comic 114: Burgers VS Pizza After a 20 comic hiadeus, the splatfest comics return for the eighth splatfest. On the pizza side, White Kirby and Red Kirby are at Domino's Pizza, while Freddy Fazbear appears, saying his place is way better, while Chica peeks from the corner. Characters White Kirby Red Kirby Freddy Fazbear Chica Brown Kirby Pink Kirby Yellow Kirby Blue Kirby Dyna Blade Comic 118: Naughty VS Nice In this comic, Blue Kirby is sick of being nice, while White Kirby burns down a building. Characters White Kirby Blue Kirby Comic 122: Past VS Future In this comic, White Kirby is about to buy Mario Party, and King K. Rool is going to be Baron K. Roolenstein. The PS4 and Xbox One logos can be seen crossed out. In the future, an asteroid is about to hit earth. Characters *White Kirby *King K. Rool Comic 130: Pokemon Red VS Pokemon Blue In this comic, Charizard appears for his adoring fangirls, while White Kirby and Blastoise discuss how they can win the splatfest. Characters *White Kirby *''Charizard'' *''Blastoise'' Comic 137: Snowmen VS Sandcastles This comic has Dyna Blade complain about winter, so she plows over Blue Kirby's snowman, while White Kirby builds a huge sandcastle. The Shadow Star accuses him of hacking the game. Characters *White Kirby *''Shadow Star'' *Blue Kirby *Dyna Blade Comic 148: Fancy Party VS Costume Party In this comic, White Kirby and a Temmie are at a costume party, dressed as King K. Rool and a piece of shit. Blue Kirby comments on how the fancy party is boring, and decides to go to the costume party. Characters *White Kirby *''Temmie'' *Blue Kirby Comic 156: Early Bird VS Night Owl In this comic, Blue Kirby wakes up, and is ready to go back to bed, while White Kirby gives the kiddies a pro tip, claiming stores are easier to rob at night. Characters *White Kirby *Blue Kirby Comic 157: Callie VS Marie This splatfest comic changes up the forumla. Unlike in every other comic, where White Kirby and other heroes are on the side Poyo Ride picked, and Blue Kirby and other antagonists show up on the other side, the Callie and Marie sides are both empty, with the exception of Callie and Marie, with the words "No" written below them. Meanwhile, below the two is a third option, Mettaton. The text below says "OHHHH YES", implying Poyo Ride somehow picked team Mettaton. Characters *''Callie'' *''Marie'' *''Mettaton'' *''Waluigi'' Remake The second splatfest comic to be "remade?" In actually, this is the first JOKE remake, featuring who Poyo Ride now thinks is sexier than Mettaton. Trivia General *All 3 school main characters appear only once in different splatfest comics. They also all appear in comics that predate the dominance of the school comics in 2016, discounting Comic 64's remake being made in 2016. Comic 64 *Poyo Ride commented on how he wanted to ride on the pink water slide Lucario Sinnoh was in real life. In the comic's remake, Lucario was moved to the light blue slide, and Poyo Ride was moved from the upper light blue slide to riding the pink slide with the heroes. *The remake was the last comic made on the old computer before laptop comics were a thing. *In Comic 64's remake, the slide each character is on matches their main color, and even Miss Robot, to a degree, as red and orange are similar colors. The only exception is White Kirby, as there is no white or black slide. *If you look closely, the words RIP Iwata can be seen on the roller coaster panel. This was removed in the remake. *There is still a roller coaster that can be seen going down, even though the roller coaster Dyna Blade broke was presumably at the same spot. **Also, the roller coaster broken by Dyna Blade is not vertical, like the coaster on the drop. *This was supposed to be an extra comic. *In the remake, if Miss Robot had not jumped off, she would have likely collided with Red Kirby, as the two only appear inches away from each other. In the original, it is also likely Poyo Ride would have collided with Rocky and Carbon Kirby would have collided with White Kirby. In both versions, White Kirby would have collided with a random man. *Lucario Sinnoh's head in the original is actually his icon from Pokemon Shuffle, despite his body being from his official artwork. This was done so he smiled in the comic. (Despite the fact Poyo Ride could have edited the smile onto him, which is what he did with Dyna Blade in this comic.) This makes him look weird in the comic, due to minor color differences. **You can also barely see the smile, which makes this even more pointless. *Comic 64 has the longest page out of any comic on the original wiki. *There would have been much more extra comics if Comic 64 was made an extra comic like originally planned. Comic 64 was the first Splatfest Comic, and there were 14 splatfest comics during TARS. If comic 64 was an extra comic, all the other splatfest comics would have followed suit. There would have been 17 extra comics, and 185 regular comics, (Not counting Comic 200) though 186 or 200 comics could have been possible. The battle with Mettaton EX was being specifically reserved for Comic 200, so Poyo Ride could have made that comic as Comic 186 just so it existed, or pump out comics since the series was already close to 200 comics. Comic 70 *The person yelling in the Marshmallow side is confirmed to be Yellow Kirby. *According to Poyo Ride, he wouldn't roast a Hot Dog over a fire, though he would Microwave one and eat it. **This is reflected in the comic, as a fire is not visible in the hot dog panel. Comic 75 *The janitor is the same janitor commonly used in Go Animate videos. *Despite the Pop option referring to pop music, Poyo Ride doesn't know anything about pop and made it so that panel was about the other kind of pop. *This is the first splatfest comic where the hero/Poyo Ride preferred side won the splatfest. Comic 84 *This is the first comic after Comic 64 to use a character who did not appear in Comic 64, in this case Mrs. AMP. (The janitor doesn't count) *This is the first splatfest comic where the heroes (side Poyo Ride picked) are on the left, while the villains are on the right. *This is the first appearance of the chemicals, although they weren't a running gag at this point. *This is the first American splatfest comic where the hero/Poyo Ride preferred side won the splatfest. * One of the two science fair projects appearing in the remake of Comic 150: The Destruction of Ride School is actually a remake of Comic 84. Even the colors on the art side are very similar to where they were located in Comic 84. Comic 88 *The person driving the plane is confirmed to be Blue Kirby. Comic 94 *Dyna Blade rooting for team or is a reference to how the word "or" appears between the two panels. *3 comics earlier, White Kirby went as a pirate for halloween. Comic 114 *As of this comic, all 8 air ride kirbies have appeared in a splatfest comic. Comic 118 *White Kirby and Blue Kirby should technically be on the opposite side, as White Kirby, the hero, is on the naughty side, while Blue Kirby, the villain, is on the nice side. *This is the final splatfest comic of 2015. Comic 122 *Contrary to what the comic says, the Playstation was actually introduced before both Donkey Kong Country 3 and Mario Party. *This was the first 2016 comic, though Poyo Ride considers Comic 123 to be the first true 2016 comic. **This comic being non canon lines up with Zygarde destroying Crappy Town, instead of an asteroid. **TARS also doesn't take place on Earth, it takes place on Planet Poopstar, and it is confirmed Earth exists in the TARS universe, but not as the setting of the comics, in Comic 79. *This is the first time Blue Kirby is nowhere to be seen in a splatfest comic. Comic 130 Comic 137 *This marks Blue Kirby's return to Splatfest Comics after skipping out two comics. *Dyna Blade posted a Facebook status similar to her line in this comic. Comic 148 *This comic is similar to the Naughty VS Nice comic, in which Blue Kirby wants to switch to the other team. *This is the first Splatfest Comic to be made on the "new computer". *Temmie's costume might be a callback to the halloween comic. Comic 156 *The text should say "an Early Bird" instead of "a early bird." *This and 157 are the only back to back Comic 157 *This is the first Splatfest Comic without White Kirby, and the first time Mettaton appears in a splatfest comic. *While it is never specified which team Poyo Ride is on in the comic, he says he was on team Marie. *Callie and Marie's stages match their main color. The background in between the curtains of Waluigi's stage matches his signature color. Mettaton's stage has no relation to any of his signature colors. *Callie is notably walking on the seats. *Mettaton EX is shown before his proper introduction in Comic 200: Mettaton, the Final Battle! Category:Comics Category:2015 Comics Category:2016 Comics Category:Comic Collections Category:2018 Remakes Category:2016 Remakes